


Stop Talking.

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, nasty comments but protective bucky, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky rarely speaks around the Tower...until that moment. Until you need him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in ideas and suggestions for more parts to this series :)

You didn’t usually get into fights around the Tower, people respected you, they liked you for godsake...but some people were just nasty people with rotten souls and that’s how you found yourself in the training room, your fists clenched at your side glowering at the Agent (and he was only a low ranking agent and you had absolutely no idea what his name was) who thought he could just call you names and you’d take it. Well you stopped taking people’s shit especially about your weight years ago. So he could fuck himself. 

“You’re fucking fat cow! I don’t even know how you became an avenger?!” But that didn’t mean that the insults didn’t hurt. It didn’t mean that it didn’t bring up a million memories of bullies and rejection and being pushed down and down again and having to force yourself to stand back up. You might have been stronger now, might have been able to mess his stupid sneering face up, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. You just didn’t let people see it. 

You took a step forward, adrenaline rushing through your limbs, the need to do something, to defend yourself pushing its way to the surface. “Fuck you! I’m one because unlike you I can actually kick someone’s ass! I earned my place!” And you could, you’d seen him fight, this Agent couldn’t even punch properly let alone fight someone. But he was strong and he was ‘fit’ and that’s all he cared about because you were just the fat girl and his small mind couldn’t even comprehend the possibility that you could kick his arse. Because he was like every arsehole you’d known in school. 

“What by sitting on them?! You’re an avenger through pity, you’re nothing but a whale and piece of shit. They gave you this job because they felt sorry for your fat ass!” That stung...and you knew he could see the way you recoiled and the way your eyes watered just from the smirk that started to lift at his lips and you were so focused on that that you didn’t notice Bucky entering the room. 

Bucky had been in the Tower for about a month and he rarely talked at great length preferring to give short answers or nod instead, which you were fine with...he’d been through a lot it wasn’t too much to understand that he needed time to get comfortable with everyone and even then who knew if he’d truly talk to you all. 

Nonetheless you liked him, you liked curling up on the sofa besides him with a book while he watched TV and on occasion asked simple questions about things, you liked working with him on missions, liked sparring with him. He made you feel the same as anyone else because he didn’t look at you differently and you hope he felt the same way about you, that you didn’t stare at him like he was anything but Bucky Barnes. 

“Stop talking.” Your head whipped around to find Bucky stalking forward, and you meant stalking, he looked like a tiger the way he moved, the way his shoulders hunched and tensed and you were honestly a little scared. Not for yourself, but for the man in front of you. 

“What?” You let Bucky walk in front of you, a hand rested briefly on your shoulder. Watched as the Agent puffed his chest out and yet still came short in comparison to Bucky, he was tiny compared to the other man and you knew without a doubt and from first hand experience that Bucky could destroy him in seconds. Bucky could break most men. He held a lot of power and he was still volatile and quick to act, even if he didn’t speak much. 

“I said Stop. Talking. Now.” 

“Or what? The _‘Winter Soldier_ ’ is going to hurt me? I’m sooo scared.” Bucky moved forward even more, an arm snapping out to grab the front of the Agent’s shirt, pulling him so close you were sure Bucky was going to hurt him. And part of you wasn’t upset about that, although the other part told you that Bucky really shouldn’t be encouraged and you almost stepped forward to stop what was happening until Bucky started speaking again. And this time he was really speaking. Not just saying a few words strung together in a short sentence. “Or i’ll rip your tongue out, break your arm, break your legs, and then i’ll let Y/N have her way and break you even more.” You were sure by the darting eyes of the agent that you didn’t look particular menacing, but you were sure Bucky and the low growl of his voice did a good enough job of terrifying the man instead. What happened next really shocked you, however, because Bucky spoke and he spoke _a lot_. In long sprawling sentences that had your heart thumping and your eyes widening.

You were sure your jaw dropped open the moment Buck started talking even more so when you heard what he was saying, what he was saying with such conviction that you wanted to kiss him (not that you’d admit to that), “You have no right to talk to Y/N like that, what the hell happened to manners in the last 70 years?! Let’s not even mention the fact that you’re spitting lies out like Tony makes explosive toasters. Y/N is fucking beautiful and that includes the fact she’s big, she’s beautiful and she could damn well kick your ass and that’s why she’s an avenger. If I can kill you in 241 different ways and Y/N can beat me in a fight, that means she’d probably destroy you if she wanted to. You think you’re special cause you got this job? You ain’t special. You’re a fly on the wall and one day she’s gonna squish you and if she doesn’t? I’ll do it myself. Now get outta here.” Bucky let go of his grip on the Agent’s shirt, roughly pushing him in the direction of the door, and taking another step forward when the guy didn’t make a move, “I said get!” You watched with wide eyes as the Agent scrambled to run out of the room his ego and pride crushed into pieces on the floor, you watched as Bucky watched him leave before turning around to face you...and the first thing that left your mouth just had to be stupid.

“You can speak?” You clasped your hands over your mouth, a heat filling your round cheeks out of embarrassment. 

“Doll...i’ve been speaking for the last month.” You winced, watching the way Bucky rose one eyebrow, giving you a look that said you were being silly and you realised how that must have come across because it’s not that you meant he never spoke. He’s giving you that look again and you feel the need to explain yourself, your hands curling in the fabric of your shirt.

“

Right, I...I know that...I mean you spoke properly...like that was a monologue, that was a speech, Buck!” You took a few steps forward and found yourself almost craning your neck to talk to him properly. Watching the way his blue eyes still scrunched up in confusion, noting the fact he’d shaved recently and the way his hair had been pulled back into a bun. 

“Yeah? So?”

“You don’t do that, Buck!” You wanted him to do it more. His voice was beautiful, but most of all you just wanted to have a conversation with him, to get to know him a bit more, to know that he felt comfortable and happy enough to talk to you like that. To know you were more than okay in his books because this man was really an enigma at times and yet he was so simply and you just wanted to know him, to be his friend _(even if more would definitely be great I mean Bucky was an attractive man and you couldn’t exactly deny the appeal of him)._

“I never had a reason to before, not my fault that ass was running his mouth off. He needed a talking to.” Because it was that simple in Bucky’s eyes wasn’t it? He was doing what anyone else would do, he was protecting someone from something he thought wasn’t right and that was so deeply ingrained in his and Steve’s character that even after everything, even after all Hydra had done to him and made him do, even after all that he was still so selfless and so eager to do the right thing and to help. It broke your heart a little bit and mended it all in one moment. 

“I...right...I, thank you.”

You watched unidentifiable emotions flicker across Bucky’s features, before a hand reached up to run over his face, a heavy sigh leaving him as he took a step forward looking down at you. “I know I should have let you kick his ass but I..” Your eyes implored him to keep going, reaching out a hand to hold his own squeezing it lightly, begging him to keep talking.

“It reminded me of Steve, he used to get beat up a lot, picked on cause he was just this scrawny kid and it use to make me so angry...” You’d heard those stories from Steve, the 90lb kid who couldn’t learn to pick his fights and just had to keep going, the kid who became the man. And he’d told you about Bucky too, not so much though, fear that everyone would always know more about that part of Bucky’s life than Bucky himself you suspected...you were all trying to help that man remember things and he did...but it took time and sometimes the easiest memories to remember were the worst ones. The one’s that pulled at your heartstrings to see him remember because all Bucky could do was sit in a corner and clutch at his hair, and will them to go away because he felt like a bad man even when it was so clear to you that he was nothing but good. That a bad man wouldn’t stand up for you and protect you. That a bad man wouldn’t do any of the things Bucky Barnes did.

“And you used to look after him?”

“I think so...” It broke your heart to know not even Bucky was sure if he was making things up or truly remembered, so often he’d ask Steve, ask Steve if that memory was right, did he really dance with that girl with the red hair? Did he really walk naked through central park? Did he really get shot walking down the street? Did he really do this? Did he really do that?

“Well, i’m glad you’re looking out for me too then, Buck. You’re pretty great, so thank you.” You surprised yourself by leaning up and kissing his cheek, walking backwards away from him with an awkward smile. Because Bucky was amazing and broken, but he still looked out for you and he’d give a god damn speech for you and he saw you. He saw you and not something else and you hoped you did the same for him. 

“Anything for you, doll.”


End file.
